1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop, and particularly to a mop capable of absorbing water from a floor and cleaning the floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A primary requirement by a customer for a self wringing mop is to absorb water from a floor quickly and completely since the mop is often used in an environment such as a kitchen and a rest room where a lot of water often splashes down. A water absorbing material of the mop is generally made of hydrophilic PVA (polyvinyl alcohol) foam or wood pulp sponge formed by foaming hydrophilic wood pulp fiber.